


As the World Caves In

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Huntbastian collection [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Death, End of the World, Existential Angst, Extinction, M/M, Nuclear Warfare, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Based on the amazing song by Matt Maltese, "As the World Caves In"Prompt: Song lyric fic
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Huntbastian collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232
Kudos: 3





	As the World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> I will listen to this song on repeat for hours at a time, and I'm still not tired of it. If you don't know it, definitely listen to it.

_My feet are aching  
And your back is pretty tired  
And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe  
And set our grief aside_

Hunter never drinks. He'll have to make an exception for this, their very last night on Earth. 

Sebastian called his mom that morning. France was lost just minutes ago. Demolished. Blown to bits. It would be them next, soon.

_The Papers say it's doomsday_   
_The button has been pressed_   
_We're gonna nuke each other up boys_   
_'Til old satan stands impressed_

Hunter didn't pay much attention to politics. Maybe if he had, him and Sebastian would be among the few to survive. But now they were out of time.

Sebastian cried when he read the newspaper, and again when he had to tell Hunter. They would never meet their unborn daughter.

_And here it is, our final night alive_   
_And as the earth runs to the ground_   
_Oh girl it's you that I lie with_   
_As the atom bomb locks in_   
_Oh it's you I watch TV with_   
_As the world, as the world caves in_

Hunter stares at the TV with horror as news reports from all over the world warn people to take cover. One by one, channels blink out, their reporters never to be seen or heard from again.

Sebastian doesn't watch. He stays curled up in Hunter's arms, unable to accept their fate.

_You put your final suit on  
I paint my fingernails  
Oh we're going out in style babe  
And everything's on sale_

It was Hunter's idea to get dressed. They wore the tuxedos they were going to wear at their wedding. Another moment lost.

Sebastian lets Hunter paint his nails. He would've done it himself, but shock was setting in and he felt numb. At least he wouldn't feel the pain of the bomb.

_We creep up on extinction  
I pull your arms right in  
I weep and say goodnight love  
While my organs pack it in_

Hunter notices that American reporters start to do dark. He swallows the lump in his throat and holds Sebastian tighter.

Sebastian knows they're about to die. He cries.

_And here it is, our final night alive  
And as the earth runs to the ground  
Oh girl it's you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in  
Oh it's you I watch TV with  
As the world, as the world caves  
Oh it's you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in_

Hunter is an ex-military man. He can't show weakness, not when his fiancé so clearly needs comfort. Still, he lets a tear fall as New York's reporter disappears, then the whole screen.

Sebastian hears it before he sees the light. Their apartment offers a wonderful view to the bringer of their demise.

_Yes it's you I welcome death with  
As the world, as the world caves in_

Hunter accepts his death. He understands nothing can be done. Still, his heart aches for Sebastian.

Sebastian knows they don't deserve this. No one does. And yet, here they were, watching the fire outside get closer and closer and

_As the world caves in_


End file.
